New Girl (Charlie Hurst 10)
New Girl is the third episode of Charlie Hurst 10. Summary A new girl arrives in Bellwood. Techadon Robots try to recieve the Omnitrix to give it to the Techadon King and an Amperi tries to attack the girl so that Charlie will give up the , so Charlie has to defend himself and the girl. Plot A black car speeds across the road, passing the sign: Bellwood - the most normal town in the USA. Girl in car: 'I can't wait to be here! '''Dad in car: '''Just wait, Tess. Mum's at the house, unpacking. ''In the street, a large robot is fighting Charlie as Four Arms. 'Four Arms: '''Stop this! There are innocent people here. '''Robot: '''They may be innocent, but you are not! Give me the Omnitrix. ''Around the corner, Mike and Susan were observing Charlie's fighting. 'Mike: '''He seems like he needs help. '''Susan: '''He's already told us; no. He can do it himself. '''Mike: '''O RLY? '''Susan: '''Yes. ''Four Arms suddenly jumps up and double-punches the robot, defeating it. He shoves it into a back street and reverts. 'Charlie: '''I need to remove it from the street without transforming. Omnitrix, can you do that? '''Omnitrix: '''Omnitrix Remove Code 000 Techadon 000 Code Remove ''A green light occurs from the Omnitrix, and dissolves the Techadon. '' '''Omnitrx: '''DNA sample, acquired. '''Charlie: '''So now I can turn into a useless robot? ''Tess starts walking down the adjacent road to them. '''Charlie: '''Hi. I'm Charlie Hurst, but you can call me Charlie. '''Tess: Hi, I'm Tess. Mike: 'Hey. '''Charlie: '''Are you a Plumber? '''Tess: '''Well, yes and no. I'm a Plumber's kid. '''Charlie: '''So, you know about the Omnitrix? '''Tess: '''Yes, of course. What do you know about it? ''Charlie shakes down his wrist, and Tess gasps in shock. 'Charlie: '''I've got it. '''Tess: '''Cool! Do you want to play soccer? '''Charlie: '''It's my favourite sport. So yes. '''Tess: '''It's mine as well. Let's go. You two *she points at Mike and Susan versus us two* ''Tess, followed by Charlie, followed by Mike and Susan, run to the local field. 'Mike: '''Charlie, welcome to your death. '''Charlie: '''You're the one who's gonna lose. ''Susan's eyes glow magenta and Charlie's ball levitates into the air, then comes back down. 'Charlie: '''Ha ha! *dribbles ball past Susan and shoots* ''Instead of saving the ball, an electric strike shoots at Mike, who dodges. '''Mike: '''Hey, no fair; electric blasts! '''Charlie: '''That wasn't me! It was this guy. *points at floating Amperi, called Ra'ad* '''Ra'ad: That's right. Give me the Omnitrix, human. Aggreggor needs it for his duties. Charlie: 'And what will you give me? *activates dial on Omnitrix* ''Ra'ad shoots electric lasers at Charlie who dodges. Charlie then slaps down the Omnitrix. A surge of green light engulfs him and he transforms into a Techadon, called Robotank. 'Robotank: '''Robotank! *shoots green energy at Ra'ad, who counters with another electric blast* ''Robotank advances at Ra'ad and punches him. Ra'ad simply pokes Robotank's hand with a tentacle and Robotank explodes, reverting into Charlie. 'Omnitrix: '''Uncatalogued DNA scanning, scanning, scanning. ''Tess quickly fires multiple mana bolts at Robotank. Mike and Susan are amazed at this. 'Tess: '''What? I'm a human/Anodite hybrid. '''Omnitrix: '''Scanning, scanning- '''Charlie: '''Scan, you stupid watch! '''Omnitrix: '''Scan complete. DNA sample: Amperi :acquired. ''Charlie activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. Charlie transforms into a similar looking form to Ra'ad. 'AmpFibian: '''Time to die, octopus thingy! ''Ra'ad recoils in horror. 'Ra'ad: '''You looked uglier as a human. ''AmpFibian shoots lightning at Ra'ad. Ra'ad simply deflected it. 'AmpFibian: '''Give me the Omnitrix. Or the girl dies. ''Mike cracks his knuckles menacingly. 'Mike: '''Which one? ''AmpFibian shoots a lightning bolt at Tess who cries out. '''Tess: ''Statuea''! The lightning freezes in its tracks. '' '''Tess: ''Necte Artes Magicas! Mana cuffs appear around Ra'ad's hands. 'Tess: '''I'll call my dad. ''Tess whips out a phone, dials a number, and starts talking to her dad about the battle and that he should pick her up. ''Several minutes later, a black car spee'ds towards the four. '' Tess's dad: '''How did you escape again? '''AmpFibian: '''Not me. (reverts) I'm Charlie. Charlie Hurst. '''Ra'ad: '''Stupid human! Can't you see I'm here? '''Tess: '''Don't you dare insult my dad! ''Eradico!'' Ra'ad does not explode. '''Tess: ''Badickinis Metalalurca! ''Hand cuffs appear on Ra'ad's tentacles. Tess's dad transports Ra'ad to the plumber's base. Tess: '''I'll see you around! ''The End''''' Character Debuts *Charlie Hurst *Mike Onglov *Susan Hurst *Tess Waterhill (first appearance) *Tess's Dad (first appearance) Villain Debuts *Techadon Robot (first appearance) Alien Debuts *Four Arms (first appearance) *Robotank (first appearance) *AmpFibian (first appearance) Alien DNA Scanned *Techadon (Robotank) *Amperi (AmpFibian) Trivia *This is the only episode Charlie will turn into a scanned alien in the same episode where he scans it. Category:Episodes Category:Charlie Hurst 10